1. Field
The subject technology relates generally to radio transmissions or reception, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for searching for or tuning to one or more radio stations with minimum interaction with host processor.
2. Background
An FM radio often receives signals with different signal strengths, and sometimes with broadcast radio data. A host processor of an FM radio typically performs a series of processes to tune to and search for radio stations. If a radio signal for a particular FM station includes broadcast radio data, the host processor accesses the broadcast radio data portion of the radio signal. In this regard, the host processor must typically perform numerous transactions/processes associated with tuning to an FM radio station, thus causing the host processor to use more power, memory and processing cycles. As such, there is a need in the art for a system and methodology to improve power and memory efficiency of the host processor.